Deadwind Pass
, Deadwind (750) (150) (50) Demon (50) |major= Deadwind Ogre Mounds (700) |affiliation = Independent }} Deadwind Pass is a buffer zone located in central Azeroth, joining the southeastern reaches of the Kingdom of Stormwind (via Duskwood) by the east to the Swamp of Sorrows (and, eventually, the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands) by the west. It was, a score ago, considered as part of the Redridge Mountains. The Ivory Tower of Karazhan, once the dark wizard Medivh’s seat of power, stands in the center of this jagged region and leaks evil magic into the land. The trees are petrified and leafless, and a terrible wind keens through the canyon. Ogres, demons, undead and a few human gypsies roam the interior. Deadwind Pass connects Duskwood and the Swamp of Sorrows, and travelers are advised to move quickly — whispers tell that a new force has claimed the Ivory Tower, and that the ogres and demons are under its sway. History Deadwind Pass is another region of the continent of Azeroth perverted by evil magic. It sits in the very middle of Azeroth and connects Duskwood and the Swamp of Sorrows. The Ivory Spire of Karazhan, the seat of Medivh once upon a time, still stands here. It leaks corrupting magic, destroying the region’s flora. A foulwind constantly blows across the decimated canyon, giving it the name Deadwind. Although Deadwind does have a handful of inhabitants, few run across them. The fates of many people in Azeroth and the surrounding continents were forged here. Medivh made his home here and planned the Dark Portal's creation and opening. His evil is felt in this region more strongly than anywhere else, the land corrupted with the foul taint of his magic. Currently, the pass has little significance. People move through quickly, wishing to avoid ogres, undead and demons. It is rumored that the attacking monsters do not kill those they capture, but take them back to the tower. The tower's builders have been lost to time, but surely they were great and terrible people to have built such a foreboding and yet magnificent structure. Medivh was sought out and killed during the First War, and the tower has since been apparently abandoned, though unknown dangers yet lurk within. It is unclear who murdered all the villagers in the southern part of the chasm. It may have been Medivh, or some force he summoned. Another theory states that it was the Black Riders, who have a hunger for death and seek to obtain the dangerous Scythe of Elune for their own purposes. Getting There ; Alliance: From Darkshire in Duskwood, simply follow the road east into Deadwind Pass. ; Horde: It is a little more difficult for Horde to reach the pass. Head north through Duskwood from Stranglethorn Vale, skirting alliance camps and the town of Darkshire. The road east from Darkshire leads into Deadwind Pass. For those who have already been to Swamp of Sorrows, the road west from Stonard also runs into the Pass. Geography This land is dead. The remaining trees are leafless and petrified, leeched of life by the tower's foul magic. The wind smells foul and dead, and the lightning storms are actually a bit of a concern to travelers carrying metal weapons. Undead and demons move over the land, refusing to allow it any chance of healing itself. In clear view of the road, scarecrow-like totems hang from the trees, a warning to remain on the path. The weather is in one of two states: threatening to storm or stormy. The main pass is through the middle of the region, and one must travel to the south to reach the cursed Ivory Tower of Karazhan. Few people wish to travel there, and few ever returned. The few who returned never reached the tower; attacking ogres forced them back before they came within sight of it. Besides the ogres, travelers must watch for harpies in the canyons. Although Deadwind does have a handful of inhabitants, few are likely run across them. The Deadwind ogres comprise most of the population. The Deadwind ogres are dedicated to cleansing the region of all interlopers; lead by a "master". These ogres dress in foul rags and carry crude, rough weapons. They are the biggest obvious threat to travelers and why most caravans and groups go heavily guarded. The humans of the region are travelers, carrying their homes on their backs and trying to stay one step ahead of the ogres, demons and undead that haunt them. They do not recognize the Alliance or even ask its aid. They simply move from place to place, fighting for their lives, stolidly proclaiming Deadwind Pass as their home. This region is barren and devoid of any useful resources - herbs do not grow here, and there are no precious metals to be found. The only wildlife to speak of are carrion birds. The raid dungeon Karazhan can be found in this zone. Other than that, there are no dungeons of any kind and no battlegrounds here. In addition, there are no travel hubs - players will have to rely on the nearby towns of Darkshire (Alliance) and Stonard (Horde) to access this zone. In the northern part of the region is an abandoned camp that is labeled "Ariden's Camp". Currently, there are no NPCs in World of Warcraft named "Ariden", and this name is not listed in any records of lore. When one travels roads, for a while the only other mobs a traveler might come across are vultures and wisp-like sprites, all of which are aggressive and will attack on sight. As one goes further south, though, one will come across a tribe of Deadwind Ogres living around the bend in the road leading to Karazhan. They live both along the roadside and within the nearby caves. In addition to the ogres and vultures which populate Deadwind Pass, if one makes it as far south as Karazhan one can find the remains of the abandoned town surrounding the tower populated with many undead aggressive spirits of its former residents. Their presence also extends deep underground. There are open cellar entrances in two of the ruined houses which will lead you to catacombs and caverns filled with these ghosts. Of course, there is the tower of Karazhan itself, which dominates the southern area of the pass. Karazhan is a level 70 10-man instance in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Deadwind Pass is also known to be the origin point of a mysterious regime known as the Dark Riders, who have been sighted in Duskwood when they slaughtered a family of farmers in search of the Scythe of Elune. As of the 2.0 patch the undead surrounding the tower are level 67-70. People who killed them in this area previous to the patch and still do not have the expansion should be careful not to just run in, as the ghosts have a large aggro radius and would not be likely easy to kill solo at level 60. Thankfully, they should not prove much of a threat for the level 70 adventurers who come here to brave the dangers of Karazhan. The Redridge Range stretches from the zone of the Redridge Mountains to the zone of Deadwind Pass. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Deadwind Pass Dungeons Regions Adjacent to Deadwind Pass Notable Characters Archmage Alturus, Archmage Leryda, and Apprentice Darius are the only friendly characters that have dared to brave the pass. As has become apparent, they have come on behalf of Dalaran to investigate the disturbances coming from Karazhan and are enlisting Adventurers to delve deep into the tower's mysteries. Wild Creatures * Ghosts * Ogres * Shades * Vultures * Wisps * Wraiths Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Deadwind Pass Category:Crags fr:Défilé de Deuillevent